


Avengers Endgame: Epilogue

by IAmMattis



Series: Avengers: Endgame [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Death, F/M, Gen, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wakes & Funerals, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Today buries Anthony Edward Stark aka Iron-Man. Billionaire, genius, philanthropist, husband, father and Avenger.





	Avengers Endgame: Epilogue

As Thanos faded into oblivion, Brett Swan let out a breath sitting down on a pile of rubble looking around the battleground as it started to sink in, wiping the dust off his face. They did it. They had defeated Thanos and his army although it came at a terrible price. Tony Stark aka Iron Man was dead. The Arc reactor on his chest had come to the end of its prolonged journey.

_Michael Swan: I see a beautiful planet and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives of which I lay down my life. Peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy._

**XXXX**

**A week later.**

Michael Swan was reading his speech based off Charles Dickens on paper at Tony Stark's grave where everyone that were a part of the Battle of Earth as the Media called them excluding Hank and Janet Pym as well as Harley Keen were present: I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.

Michael Swan walked away from the grave while others followed him except Happy Hogan who stayed behind, barley holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Rhodey patted him on the shoulder while walking past him: I'll look after her, Tony. You know I will. I'll buy as many cheeseburgers as I can for her. Just like I did for you.

**AN: comment, kudos and subscribe to me.**


End file.
